bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan McKenna
Megan McKenna is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 17. She entered the house on Day 1. Background Megan is probably best known for finding love in the shape of Jordan Davies in the last series of Ex on the Beach, but she has also appeared on The Only Way Is Essex and The X Factor. Celebrity Big Brother 17 On Day 9, Megan was involved in an explosive argument with fellow housemates John Partridge and Tiffany Pollard, which eventually ended in Big Brother intervening and calling security into the House; the first time that security has had to be called into the House because of an argument since Big Brother 5 in 2004. She was subsequently issued a formal warning from Big Brother. Profile 'Why did you want to do ''Celebrity Big Brother? 'I really enjoy going away and meeting new people. You never know who's going to be in there! But I'd like to meet some interesting people and make new friends. I am interested in finding out how they got their careers and stuff. I find it fascinating. Hopefully we'll all still be talking by the end of it! '''What do you think your role will be in the House? '''I'm definitely a party girl and hopefully there will be people in there who'll want to party with me. But I do help out as well. I'm not a slob. Don't get me wrong, I love to lie in bed all day flicking through my phone, but I won't have my phone, so I will get up and help with the washing up. However, if I feel like somebody is being picked on, I will stand up for them. I don't like unfair things, and I'm very up for saying it how it is. If you've got a problem with me, don't talk behind my back, come and approach me about it and we can sort it out. What's the point of letting it build up? Especially if we've all got to live together. If I end up being in there for a month, people are going to drive me crazy, but we'll talk it out and it'll be fine. '''What sort of things will wind you up? '''The main thing is feeling mugged off. If someone's talking behind my back or if there's a bit of sniggering going on. I'm not up for that. I'd call them over and say, 'Can I have a word?'. Doesn't matter how old they are. Nobody intimidates me. I know on the other show I was very argumentative, but it was for the right reasons. I flipped out on ''Ex on the Beach because people did things that wound me up. There were boys I liked in there and their exes were in there too, so it was a harder situation. Whereas in here, it's different. I don't think it should be as argumentative. 'Are you looking for romance? '''I wear my heart on my sleeve and I'm sure there will be someone out there that's good looking. '''Have you seen any of the rumoured names of your housemates, and what do you think of them? '''I know Scotty T and I'd be very happy if he was in there because I know he's a party boy and we can party together. Is there any potential romance there? We're really good friends. I had a boyfriend when I did ''Ex on the Beach so nothing ever happened between us. But he's a professional player, isn't he? There's no harm in a bit of a flirt with a few of the boys. I hope there's some girls in there that I can have some chats with as well, though. How will you cope if they take away your hair straighteners or the hot water? I would find that hard. I have brought a hat, I could stick that on. But I do like to do my hair and do girly things so I'd find that difficult. 'Have you brought any bikinis? '''I've got about 20. I'm hoping for a heated pool. I'm bringing the glamour to ''Big Brother this year, 100 per cent! If there's older people in there, I do want to help out with blow drys and rollers and all of that as well because I'm really good at that sort of thing. My nan is one of my best friends, I go out with her, so I don't discriminate about ages! I like everyone. 'What might you do that will wind up other housemates? '''My bad habits are moaning. I moan that I'm cold, I'm hot, I'm hungry. That might annoy people. But I don't really mean it. I just moan about stupid things. I speak before I think sometimes. I just say whatever I'm thinking. Hopefully it won't get me into too much trouble. I'll try to just go to the Diary Room and vent. '''If you fancy any of the boys, will you kiss them on TV? '''Maybe but I will never, ever sleep with someone on telly again in my entire life. Doing that was the worst mistake I've ever made. It was disgusting, inappropriate, and I should never have done it, but I got caught up in the moment. It's a bit awkward when your dad wants to watch it! I actually deleted the worst one off the Planner, but he did see another episode with a bit of naughtiness in it. He wasn't very happy. He told my mum it was disrespectful. '''How can you be sure it won't happen again? '''It's a completely different age group on ''Big Brother and it's on earlier. I just don't want to be known for that. I want to be known for my fun side. Don't get me wrong, I love a flirt, and it does get me up in the morning if I know there's someone fit in there! I get up and do my hair and make-up and it's exciting. But that's as far as I'll go. I said to my mum, 'I'm not doing anything like this, honest to God'. Yes, I'll have a flirt, I'm a young girl, it's normal. But I really want people to see my other side. 'What's your type? '''A typical Essex boy. Groomed, nice hair, nice eyebrows, tanned, a cheeky chappy. '''How do you feel about tattoos? '''My ex had a few. I don't mind them. I'm quite open to different type men. I am really fussy, though. If they do something I don't like, I hate it. I hate it when men eat yogurt. It makes me feel sick. And I hate arrogance. And I hate snobs. I hate people who look down on me just because they've got more money than me: I'm exactly the same person as you, you're not better than me. How do you hope you will come across on the show? I really, really want people to see fun Megan instead of angry Megan. '''You had a fall-out with Ellie Goulding on Twitter, didn't you? '''Yeah, she decided to slag me off on Twitter and called me crazy. So I tweeted her back, and said, 'What's your problem?'. I wasn't rude, I just put her in her place. If I saw her I'd say, 'Hi, Ellie, why did you slag me off?' '''What will you miss most when you're in the House? '''My phone. I flick through Instagram for hours. I am obsessed with the Kardashians. I just want to be Kylie Jenner, she's beautiful. She's almost as amazing as Kim. I wish I was one! I'll miss my dog as well, my toy poodle. And wheat-free macaroni cheese. '''You're a coeliac and have to have a special diet. Do you think that will cause you problems in the House? '''Yeah, the big row in ''Ex on the Beach was about food because one of the girls deliberately ate my ham and cheese so I kicked off. And I know on Big Brother you have to have a shopping list, so that will be hard. People do need to understand that I have serious allergies and it's not me being moany and fussy. 'Would you like to win? '''I would love to, but just to be given the chance to do this show, it's amazing. I never dreamed I would get this. A few years ago, I got chucked out of my job for throwing a drink on my ex-boyfriend. And now here I am, doing ''Celebrity Big Brother. It's just a dream. '''Do you think you could win? '''I think I'm a normal girl, and people watching are like me, so hopefully they'll like me. It was me sitting there watching it last year, shouting at the telly, so you never know. I just hope people like me. Category:Housemate